


Ghost Blade

by cappucinohanzo



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappucinohanzo/pseuds/cappucinohanzo
Summary: Hey. It’s been a while. Sorry I went MIA; like I said on the team Discord earlier where some of you maybe saw the messages, my laptop had a disagreement with the ground four days ago and I’ve been off ever since. For a while there I thought it’d be like this for a lot longer, but I ended up calling my brother to plan for Christmas and the laptop thing came up, and he actually knew a guy who was selling a used laptop cheap over where he’s stationed at.





	Ghost Blade

**Author's Note:**

> ... so, y'all know about Outsider by now, right?

 

* * *

 

**1.**

Hey. It’s been a while. Sorry I went MIA; like I said on the team Discord earlier where some of you maybe saw the messages, my laptop had a disagreement with the ground four days ago and I’ve been off ever since. For a while there I thought it’d be like this for a lot longer, but I ended up calling my brother to plan for Christmas and the laptop thing came up, and he actually knew a guy who was selling a used laptop cheap over where he’s stationed at. 80 bucks is probably too much for this but I’m taking it, since I need to get online for the event.

Kidding. We’re prepping for next comp season and I’ve already missed four fucking days of practice.

So, bro came home earlier today, slept a few hours, and then we had dinner together catching up, boring stuff for you guys but not so much for me as it’s been months since I last saw him. Anyway, I finally got to plug the laptop in now, it’s almost 10pm, but it charged up alright and everything seems to be running fine so far. It’s not the fastest thing I’ve been on but the specs say it should be able to run Overwatch okay, I guess we’ll find out. It’s seen some use alright, you can pretty much tell whoever owned this thing before was wearing it out, but hey, who am I to judge? I don’t think I’d leave my room at all if it wasn’t for college. It’s been wiped, obviously, and I don’t know if the guy who sold it owned it or if it was someone else’s or hell if he stole it even, but as long as it runs and doesn’t crash too often, I honestly don’t really care. The keyboard’s pretty neat, if you ignore the fact that it kinda grosses the hell out of me to think that someone I don’t know has been rubbing his hands all over the thing. It lights up red. Distracting as shit in the dark, but I’ll get used to it.

Anyway, I’m leaving the Blizz app running overnight for the download, I’ll let you know how OW goes in the morning.

Christmas and shit, guys.

 

**2.**

So, Overwatch? Runs ok, I guess. There was some weird ass graphical glitch on launch which made me shit myself, for two reasons really, firstly, no fucking way this thing’s dying on me after I drop 80 on it, and secondly, I don’t know how to describe it really, but it was weird. So I launched the game and the intro plays and I skip it because... no thanks, and there’s like this 2 second delay when everything’s great but then the menu flickers - you know how Sombra’s hacking intro looks like? Kinda like that, except more static-y, and it makes this weird white noise sound just for about half a second like the speakers freak out. So once that’s over, I check the menus for a little bit and everything’s kinda fucking up; when I enter the hero gallery, the numbers glitch on all heroes, they kinda display whatever at first like numbers I don’t have (full unlocks on Genji minus the blades I guess wtf), and my career profile is literally empty when I access it first, then it loads in and acts as per normal. Never seen anything like that and I don’t really know if it was the game or the graphics card/drivers, but if it’s the latter, I’ll strangle someone. Yeah, happy holidays, your local nerd’s going to jail because the laptop he bought from some random marine guy his brother maybe knew by name but maybe didn’t is fucking up in the OW menu screen.

It seems to be okay now after that, though; the game itself is pretty smooth, nothing remarkable in terms of FPS, the temp’s so-so, might do a quick cleanup of the vents and fans before I jump into comp later. Feels nice to be back on, though. It’s like I’ve been gone for a lot longer than five days.

Also, I’m cleaning the shit out of this keyboard.

 

**3.**

3 wins, 2 losses. Had an ok time, mostly played Hog in comp. Two hours of practice with the team in quick play. A funny bug happened, though, which I got a screenshot of and reported. My team in one of the comp skirmishes legit had seven players, not kidding. It was me and the usual suspects (Jony, Gritsly, Sapph, Matt and Valk) plus some dude called Outsider who wasn’t actually in the game as far as we could tell. So his name was in there on the group menu just below ours and he was apparently even in the team voice chat listening to us yell at him, and I shit you not it even showed him ”speaking” at one point but obviously there wasn’t any sound or anything it just flashed the name in the UI for a little bit, and the ”[Outsider] left the game” notice when we actually joined a match and left the skirmish.

Checked out the guy’s profile after the game and sweet jesus he needs to put down his computer sometime, he’s got like, an insane amount of hours on Genji. Not really a OT (he’s got solid hours on other characters I guess) but pretty damn close up there. High plat player so about my SR level, figures, since he was in the skirmish with us. Friend requested him for laughs but I don’t think he actually got back to me. Oh well. I wouldn’t either after hearing us fucking around on the voice channel, IF he did.

Anyway, Christmas Day tomorrow, I’ll probably be off most the day. Cheers.

 

**4.**

Can’t wait for New Year’s. Offseason’s on, played some unranked comp today without most of the team, nvm the win/loss ratio because I can’t remember and Overbuff isn’t updating the recent games again, I’ll find out tomorrow. Finally got in some Winston play, though I had to pick Mercy for one match later since Valk is still off for the holidays, but we won, so it’s whatever. Got a friend request from the world’s most annoying Zarya main, accepted of course, I’d love to play with that dude on my team for a change.  


**5.**

Okay so... what the fuck? Ran into the weirdest hack today and I don’t even know who was behind it, it wasn’t aimbot or anything close to what I’d know how to report. We were doing placements and having a pretty legit match on Lijiang going second round in Control Center when like... I get killed by a ghost blade? Not fucking with you. Not even a little bit. We’re about 32% in with the point under control and we’re getting challenged by the enemy team pushing in, they’ve got a D.va and an annoying Reaper coming after my ass (still playing Winston at this point), and we like, we get them to back out when all of a sudden I just fucking die. Holy shit I was about to throw something when I looked at the fucking killfeed and it’s just this blank ass Genji icon with a Dragonblade kill on me. No name, nobody’s even fucking playing Genji in the game, there’s Matt playing Hanzo on our team but that’s the closest you get to the cyborg piece of shit, right? So - while I’m sitting there without a kill cam, just like, fucking speechless while my team’s freaking out in the team voice chat, the ghost blade runs Valk through while she’s trying to get the res off, still no name or anything, just this blank Genji icon next to the ultimate, and Matt gets hit with a deflect headshot. A deflect headshot from a Genji that literally doesn’t exist. The enemy team just kinda simultaneously goes ”what the fuck????” in the match chat but they take the point regardless and we’re just stuck between fuming and being confused as shit, until Gritsly starts going off at the enemy team for hacking, and the rest of the game just falls apart because everyone’s so fucking confused and tilted at this point.

We legit got wiped by a Genji that doesn’t exist and lost the game. Blizzard doesn’t know anything.

The creepy thing though? Valk has her kill cam on. She’s the only one in our team.

Guess who she saw? Yeah. The Outsider dude from our skirmish last week. She had an actual kill cam replay of him wiping the entire fucking team with a blade and she saved that as a highlight.

He shows up in all of our most recently played too and we all reported him but he wasn’t in the fucking game. The teams were full. There wasn’t a seventh player. I don’t even fucking know what’s going on at this stage.

 

**6.**

Had a really interesting customer service chat with a GM today on the Blizz website. They can’t figure out what was going on either but obviously the placement match we lost is still there and nothing can be done about that. So, Valk had to send the highlight to them and we all showed what we had - Matt had a saved snapchat of the killfeed, I still have Outsider in my most recent played in the social tab, and Gritsly recorded the skirmish where we bumped into the dude for the first time, but the creepy ass thing about this is that apparently Outsider hasn’t been logging in for like... forever, or that’s what I gathered from the GM’s vague replies, obviously he can’t tell us if he has or not but he kinda sounded like that. So it’s probably someone using the account remotely? It’s the best I can come up with.

I just hope it doesn’t happen again. Genji’s OP enough without invisibility and invulnerability, thanks.  
  
  


**7.**

So... okay, he accepted Valk’s friend request. The Outsider guy. He didn’t show as online but we reasoned that he’s probably hidden/fake offline, or like I wrote in the previous post, his account just might be hacked to a whole another level. The thing is, he’s literally been offline for 32 days now. So there’s no fucking way he’s been playing with us unless, you know, the second option applies. But we got his battletag numbers out of that friend request and for the fun of it checked out his stats on some websites. I don’t think he’s a plat player, his stats are pretty insane, but other than that there’s nothing really suspicious there.

Fuck. I’ve got chills running down my spine just fucking writing this, but, so, after a while Matt’s like... hey guys, I made a google search for the guy. He sounded kinda off and we were like - yeah? What about it? You found something on him? And he links this blog to us, and it’s just... it’s creepy as fuck, even if it’s a coincidence.

Yeah - so that’s how we found Outsider. The blog is literally just a bunch of video game shit and the bare bones basic info (24/Japan/Genji doesn’t really give out any fucking info useful to us, thanks), nothing personal really, but the blog’s been inactive for - you guessed it - 32 days. And when you go diving in the blogs that used to interact with him and search for his name, there’s a bunch of shit like this post:

So I don’t know if my games are fucking haunted or what, but I’d like to think this guy’s a top tier troll just pulling an elaborate stunt.

Either way, I’m just a little bit freaked out right now.

 

**8.**

Freaked out? Nope, just mad as shit. Another wipe by the ghost blade. I’m about to throw my fucking laptop out of the window. Calling Blizzard did shit to help. Lost more SR to that bullshit. Ghost or not this asshole better get fucking banned.

 

**9.**

I don’t know what happened. I woke up around three in the morning just like, covered in cold sweat with this really fucked up thought in my head, and I picked up my laptop and downloaded a bunch of programs to look for deleted data on it. I don’t know why the thought hit me or why it hit me while I was asleep but it was like someone literally shouted at my face and I bounced up and I had to fucking do it. While the programs were digging around recovering files, I went to get some water from downstairs and my brother’s room still had lights on so I went to knock on his door and I asked him where he got the laptop, like who the guy was who sold it to him, and he tried to avoid the question just like giving me random information like the guy’s name and how they met but not how the laptop entered the picture until I pushed him into it and, holy shit.

The guy he got it from was roommates with a dude who died on the camp in Okinawa that my brother was stationed at. He doesn’t know how he died or anything because he doesn’t know the roommate very well and didn’t want to ask too many questions, but holy shit. Like - holy shit? I got some dead guy’s laptop??

So I go back in my fucking room and yep, the asshole had fucking Overwatch installed previously, too. There’s screenshot data and everything in folders that don’t exist anymore.

I’m freaking the fuck out now. Not a little bit, just a whole fucking shitload of freaking out right now. I don’t know if I should torch the laptop or take it to the church with me but I’m not touching that shit anymore. Typing from my phone from the fully lit fucking living room downstairs and it’s 7am, everyone’s asleep and I keep hearing sounds and whatever because I’m so fucking on edge right now.  
  


**10.**

Typing on a different laptop. So - I wouldn’t call myself a believer in the supernatural, but I’m not stupid either, alright? I gotta test this out. I asked my friend if he could test out the glitch for me, and he agreed to trade laptops; I’ve got his college laptop with me which runs Overwatch like a sack of potatoes but at least, as far as I know, never belonged to a fucking dead man. The theory I’m testing out is pretty simple; if I trade out the laptop, do I trade out Outsider as well? If not, he’s probably not a ghost, and just some asshole hacker trying to scare me. If yes, he’s probably still an asshole hacker trying to scare me, but at least I can sell my way out of that shit until Blizz figures out how to get him out of the system. If we’re both infected... I don’t know, man. I guess I’m just sorry I brought it on him, too, but he’s bronze, it’s not like his SR will suffer much if he gets bladed to death every single game. You can’t derank from the bottom, can you?

I’m being mean. But holy shit last night spooked the shit out of me. Anyway, I told him to send me updates.

 

* * *

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.05.2018 9:07pm

> **Subject:** glitch what glitch

you paid 80 for this laptop? okay so i got everything set up straight out of class and so far things seem okay i played some qp on soldier and sym and there’s nothing out of the usual lol, i think whatever you’ve got isn’t like a virus or anything it’s just some douchebag fucking with your account probably

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.05.2018 11:07pm

> **Subject:** yo boooring

yeah man idk something’s fucked up with the graphics card in this or the drivers are incompatible or something, the menu thing you mentioned happens every now and then but other than that it’s peaceful as shit and i’m bored of playing so see ya tomorrow at school

 

>> **Sender:** Mike Park (mparktwitch@gmail.com)

>> **Time:** 01.06.2018 01:24am

>> **Subject:** Re: yo boooring

Yeah ok but don’t bring the laptop over because I’m not bringing yours, I need you to really test it out before we give up, ok? Like I haven’t had anything weird happening on my end either even though your laptop is shit and honestly I don’t wonder why you ended up in bronze lol can’t aim with this shit it’s just I need to be sure? He’s gonna turn up somewhere eventually and I need to know if it’s gonna be you or me.

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.06.2018 7:09am

> **Subject:** Re: Re: yo boooring

k can you send my essay back to me real quick tho i forgot to upload it lol

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.06.2018 10:32pm

> **Subject:** okay it’s probably the laptop after all

he probably has backdoor access, ran into him today in skirmish. it wasn’t full so i just saw him joining and he was on my team so i said hello and asked him if he’s just fucking with your account or everyone’s accounts but he didn’t say anything just stood afk in spawn but yeah he was on genji, bw skin btw lol no golden weapons either

 

>> **Sender:** Mike Park (mparktwitch@gmail.com)

>> **Time:** 01.06.2018 10:44pm

>> **Subject:** Re: okay it’s probably the laptop after all

Fuck... you kidding me right?

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.06.2018 12:38am

> **Subject:** Re: Re: okay it’s probably the laptop after all

think i pissed him off lmao he’s entering all of my games now just fucking up everyone like he’ll join the team with space if anyone leaves and like nobody can see him he doesn’t spawn and his icon is just the grey face every time like he hasn’t picked a class but he’s cleaning up like mad like yo this ghost blade shit is neat i don’t even care when he’s on the enemy team anymore haha it’s just cool man idk you’re right he’s definitely accessing the laptop somehow tho because i even played on my sister’s laptop and he doesn’t join there so idk

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:19am

> **Subject:** No Subject

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:19am

> **Subject:** No Subject

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:20am

> **Subject:** No Subject

 

>> **Sender:** Mike Park (mparktwitch@gmail.com)

>> **Time:** 01.06.2018 20:22pm

>> **Subject:** Re:

Uh... bro, your email is glitching like mad rn

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:22am

> **Subject:** No Subject

 

> **Sender:** Aleksej Tuomi (boxtrouut@gmail.com)

> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:23am

> **Subject:** No Subject

 

>> **Sender:** Mike Park (mparktwitch@gmail.com)

>> **Time:** 01.07.2018 02:34pm

>> **Subject:** Re:

... okay, cool, see you tomorrow. Burn the fucking laptop for all I care I’m done with this hacker dude.

 

* * *

 

**11.**

So Alex gave the laptop back to me, but I left it in the car, because even though I know it’s nothing paranormal that thing still freaks me out. If he can access the game then he can probably access the webcam and everything, right? I realized that last night and it’s a creepy ass fucking thought that maybe he was watching me this whole time. Remember when I said I thought I’d be offline for longer? Yeah, I guess I am now. Fuck that laptop, though.

Talked to another GM today and they actually got back to me later and asked if I can send my computer’s data over to them in case it’d help them find how he’s accessing the game. I offered to send the actual laptop and they were like ”are you kidding?” and I’m like no, scout’s honor, so turns out I guess I’m sending it to them now to inspect.

I guess that’s a wrap on that. See you on the other side, I’m probably going to have to take a loan out for a new laptop now lmao.

 

* * *

 

**12.**

Okay it’s been a long while since I last updated this but I’ve gotten around 500 emails within the past week asking if my blog is real and if I’m really the guy who got ”infected” first and I’m fucking dead tired of it and of Outsider and everything relating to him, so I’m posting again just to put this damn thing to rest.

Yes, my blog is real, no, the dates aren’t edited, no, this isn’t a fucking creepypasta riding the dick of someone else’s invention and yes, I owned that laptop first. It’s not mine anymore, I sent it to Blizzard. My best guess? They connected it to their fucking network and he got access to the servers, and boom, here we are, with all of you fuckers flooding my twitch channel’s email with stupid ass questions. I don’t know who the fuck Outsider is or was and I don’t care, honestly. He made me quit my favorite game and now he’s burning it down from the inside out.

So here’s your fucking Q&A.

 

**Is he a hacker or a ghost?**

Okay this I can sort of give an answer to but it’s not going to put the debate to rest so I don’t know why I bother, but here’s what I do know. The laptop’s original owner is the owner of the account Outsider#11723, which is the account that keeps popping up in games and playing the ghost blade Genji or whatever it’s called now. And the original owner is dead since at least December 2017. I don’t think it’s a ghost I think it’s probably some other guy taking advantage of an untraceable account to pull this shit, and since this all started in a military base maybe it’s someone who works for the government, because if Blizzard can’t get him off the servers it means he’s good and probably trained or something. But yeah no it’s not the original Outsider unless he’s come back from the fucking grave to grief us, which, as a former OW player, I’d totally understand.

**Can you kill him?**

I don’t know. I don’t fucking know. I didn’t invent him and I never killed him, he just kept killing _me_ until I fucking uninstalled. There are a bunch of guys claiming they killed him but no evidence anywhere aside from a couple screenshots and that most popular phone picture of the killfeed but you can edit those and as far as I’m aware the guys who ”did it” claim you just shoot randomly until something hits him if you want to kill him but what’s the fucking point when he just respawns anyway and kills you again, it’s inevitable, nothing you do matters.

**Where is the laptop now?**

No idea. I never saw it after I sent it to Blizzard. They gave me a bunch of free stuff for it since I didn’t want a payment in cash, I was just happy to get rid of it honestly, and I couldn’t care less as long as it’s not my problem anymore.

 

As per my question for you who keep asking me stupid shit relating to this - can you all just leave me the fuck alone or at least not spam my PUBG streams with questions about this, please? I’m not even on OW anymore. I don’t care.

He’s your problem now.

 


End file.
